


All the Violence Makes a Statement

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Day Challenge [15]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Breathplay, But I tagged it anyway, Choking, Crying, Explicit Sexual Content, Humiliation, Just to be safe, M/M, Movie Night, No Lube, Pain, Riding, Scary Movies, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Torture, Verbal Humiliation, the gore is just in the movie they're watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: "...this is just torture porn.”“Mm, porn, huh?” Frank said with a dark glint in his eyes. “You’re giving me some great ideas…”Gerard huffed. “Some girl just had her ribs torn out of her chest, and you’re thinking about sex? Un-fucking-believable.”





	All the Violence Makes a Statement

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't see it in the tags, there is some gore in this, but it's just descriptions of stuff happening in the movie.
> 
> Prompt: "It's finally the time of year to pressure you into marathoning horror films with me!"

Gerard whimpered in fear, holding tighter onto Frank. They couldn’t have been more than twenty minutes into the movie, and already a woman was plunging her hand into acid and having her body ripped open from the inside. Frank barely blinked, watching the screen with muted amusement as his boyfriend cringed next to him.

“What the actual fuck,” Gerard muttered with a mix of disgust and horror. “I mean, I know the _Saw_ movies are supposed to be gory but…this is just fucked up.”

Frank looked over at him, smirking. “Yeah, that’s the point, babe. But if you’re too scared, we can turn it off.”

Gerard shook his head quickly. “No! No I’m fine. Just—well, the first two weren’t like this at all. Like, the Reverse Bear Trap thing was kind of gruesome, but this is just torture porn.”

“Mm, porn, huh?” Frank said with a dark glint in his eyes. “You’re giving me some great ideas…”

Gerard huffed. “Some girl just had her ribs torn out of her chest, and you’re thinking about sex? Un-fucking-believable.”

Frank shrugged and turned his attention back to the movie. He didn’t persist, but Gerard still noticed the way Frank’s hand slid a little further up on his thigh.

The movie wasn’t too terrible; although excessively gory, it was actually getting pretty good. Despite himself, Gerard grew invested in the plot, fascinated by the idea of people trapped in a building full of torture games. But for all its intrigue, he just couldn’t get past the violence. Sure, he was into horror movies, but this was just ridiculous. And of course Frank just _had_ to pick the series famous for being nothing but gore porn for them to marathon.

The greenish glow from the television illuminated Frank’s face, and when Gerard’s eyes wandered that way, he saw that his boyfriend was biting his lip, watching intently. Then Gerard glanced down and—oh fuck.

“Frank,” Gerard hissed, “what the hell?”

Dark, dilated eyes met his. “Hmm?”

Gerard scoffed indignantly, gesturing down at Frank’s lap. “You’re fucking hard.”

“Yeah. You want some?”

“Jesus fucking—are you getting off on this?” Gerard demanded incredulously, voice up an octave.

Frank grinned wolfishly. “Maybe. But I know you’re scared. So why don’t you let me…distract you?”

Gerard whined when the other man began mouthing at his neck, but couldn’t bear to push him away. Frank’s hot, wet lips felt so good on his throat, and the bittersweet scrape of his teeth had Gerard’s breath catching.

Frank climbed into his lap, whispering, “You’re lucky I like pain. ‘Cause I don’t think you’d want me to stop for lube.”

Before Gerard could ask what the _fuck_ he was even talking about, Frank was pulling out Gerard’s cock, making him moan softly. His own sweatpants were shoved down around his knees, and then Frank was spitting in his hand, bringing it down to stroke Gerard.

“Frank—Frankie,” Gerard whined, bucking into his fist. “What the hell…?”

With the movie still playing in the background, Frank knelt over Gerard’s dick and lined it up with his entrance, lowering himself down slowly onto it. Gerard wanted to protest—ask that they turn the movie off, insist that they use actual lube—but he couldn’t speak when Frank began sinking onto his cock. He gasped, watching Frank’s beautifully agonized face as he took Gerard almost dry. He was still a bit stretched from the night before, but saliva was no replacement for lube, and Frank was whimpering and clawing at Gerard’s shoulders as he forced himself onto the other man’s cock.

About halfway down, Frank started to cry. Gerard held him and stroked his hair, trying to get Frank to stop. Frank just shook his head, pushing his hips further until he was sitting completely in his boyfriend’s lap.

“Frankie? Baby, you okay?” Gerard asked hesitantly, rubbing soothing circles on Frank’s back.

“Yeah,” he rasped, head dropping onto Gerard’s shoulder.

Looking past his desperate lover sitting on his cock, Gerard could see the movie still playing. It sickened him that he was having sex while a man’s limbs were being twisted completely around; screams and the snapping of bones accompanied Frank’s breathy moans as the horrific soundtrack to their lovemaking.

After several moments getting used to the stretch, Frank raised his hips a little before dropping back down into Gerard’s lap. Gerard breathed in sharply, grabbing Frank’s hips and helping to guide him as he slowly started bouncing up and down.

Frank moaned loudly, lifting his head to look at his boyfriend with hazy eyes. “I—nng—sometimes I—I think about you doing this shit to me. Chaining me up. Pulling out my teeth. _Ah_ —electrocuting me.”

An involuntary wave of pleasure coursed through Gerard at his lover’s words, though they sent his stomach swooping. “Fuck. Yeah? You want me to hurt you?” he growled.

Frank screeched when Gerard’s hand connected with his ass, hard. He was fucking himself down onto Gerard’s cock, fast and rough, even though he was still teary-eyed and shaking. “Please, _Gee_ …”

Gerard’s hips canted up to meet the other man’s, and Frank let out a sound almost like a howl, tossing his head back and riding Gerard like there was no tomorrow. “Such a fucking pain whore,” Gerard spat, pulling Frank down by the hips in time with his own movements.

Shuddering, Frank begged, “Choke me ‘til I come, _please_.”

“Think you can take it, slut?” Gerard mocked, moving one hand from Frank’s hip to curl around his neck, squeezing hard to cut off Frank’s air.

Frank’s mouth hung open in a silent scream, and Gerard knew when the boy’s eyes crossed and rolled back that he’d finally hit Frank’s prostate. He angled his thrusts to slam into it again and again, and Frank fucked himself down onto Gerard’s cock hard, using him just how he wanted and finding that sweet spot inside him on every thrust.

“You disgusting fucking whore,” Gerard growled. “Getting turned on by torture. You wanna be spanked until your ass bleeds? You want me to burn you with a cigarette you stupid slut?”

When Gerard began jacking him off, Frank was gone. He shuddered violently as he came all over Gerard’s fist and both their chests, clawing at the hand around his throat. Gerard kept choking him, fucking Frank through it until he was a desperate mess, collapsing onto Gerard.

A few moments later, Gerard was coming as well, spilling deep inside Frank. Now released, Frank coughed and gasped for breath, body undulating against Gerard’s as he rode the aftershocks into oversensitivity, with his boyfriend’s cock buried in his ass and pumping him full of come.

Reality eventually faded in around them, and Gerard held his sweaty, panting lover close, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Frank was limp in his arms, sore and exhausted. Neither man paid any attention to the movie still playing in the background.

“You okay baby?” Gerard asked, kissing the top of Frank’s head.

“Yeah,” Frank answered weakly. “Fucking fantastic.”

Gerard smiled, petting the other man’s soft hair. “This is not how I expected the night to go.”

“Me neither. Sorry, did I weird you out?”

Gerard chuckled softly. “Just a little. But hey, everyone’s got kinks. And I meant what I said. About trying some of that stuff.”

Finally looking up at him, Frank grinned sleepily. His half-lidded eyes still shone, beautiful as always. “I don’t deserve you.”

“Funny,” Gerard said with a sweet smile. “I could say the same thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading~~
> 
> Btw Saw III is terrible. Second worst Saw movie, after Saw 3D smh. I like the Angel Trap though that's why I picked that as the one they were watching.
> 
> Comment below and let me know what your favorite horror movie is! Love you guys <3


End file.
